


through the years

by wildcardoriginal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcardoriginal/pseuds/wildcardoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in Kindergarten. Louis was the new kid and Liam was the quiet boy in Mr. Cowell's Kindergarten class. Louis approached Liam one day and told him that from then on, they're best friends. Years passed and they did stay best friends but somewhere along the road... they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the years

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted under my pseud mixedinspirations :)

Liam

It all started in Kindergarten.

The first time Liam ever saw Louis, he was afraid of the loud and happy boy. He didn’t look mean or anything but he just seemed… intimidating (not that Liam knew what intimidating meant at the time). The boldness of the little boy scared him a little.

Louis only made Liam believe it more when he approached Liam during recess and told him that they’re going to be best friends. Liam could only nod at Louis' sudden declaration. Once he got over the shock of it, he offered a cookie to the blue eyed boy, a slightly guarded expression on his face. Liam wasn’t sure if it was good move to make. Then, Louis smiled and it was like the sun finally rose in Liam's world. Liam thought that Louis had a beautiful smile and he promised himself that he’ll do everything just to keep that smile on the his face.

After that, Liam was still known as the quiet little boy in Mr. Cowell's Kindergarten class but he was more… approachable now that Louis was hanging around him. He’d smile and laugh more too. He didn’t get in too much trouble like Louis did but he helped in more occasions than he’d been caught. Louis always took the fall whenever things got too bad. He always stopped Liam whenever he tried to own up on his part in the situation. Louis sometimes resulted to violence when it came to those kinds of situations and those were the only times that Liam got really scared of Louis anymore because even though he was slightly smaller than Liam, he could hit really hard.

They didn’t spend too much time apart, especially in school. Liam wasn't possessive or he'd like to think that he wasn't. But he got used to it being only him and Louis... Just him and Louis, no one else. During their time together, he momentarily forgot that his best friend could easily be the most popular kid in their class.

During one of the art sessions in kindergarten, Louis sat with the other kids instead of taking the seat next to Liam. It upset Liam a little bit… okay, a whole lot when Louis didn’t even save him a seat or call him over to join them because they were supposed to be best friends. He went to sit down next Niall. “Why aren’t you beside Louis?” Niall asked, looking at him wide-eyed. Liam shrugged and began to work on his drawing. During recess, Liam didn’t wait for Louis like he usually did. Looking back at it, it seemed really petty but they were just toddlers then, no one could blame him for reacting the way he did. He was just a kid. Louis couldn’t possibly blame him for that, he hurt Liam first. It was hard to stay mad at Louis though for Liam. It was feat he can never ever do. Louis caught up with him, jumping on Liam’s back to get his attention.

“Lee-mo!” Louis said happily. “Look at what I drew!” He was clutching a piece of paper, probably the drawing he did during Art Time. Louis jumped off Liam’s back and he grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him towards the bench in the far end of the playground. “Li, are you okay?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side. Liam nodded, removing his hand from Louis’ grip. Louis’ brows furrowed and his smile turning into a pout. “Are you mad?” Liam shakes his head; he looked away, refusing to look at the paper Louis was holding. “You’re mad.” Louis said sadly. Liam snuck a peek and saw Louis’ heartbroken face. He didn’t understand why he instantly felt bad for causing it.

“You didn’t sit with me.” Liam said quietly. Louis’ brows furrowed again. “In art time.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Louis said, snatching Liam’s hand. “I wanted my drawing to be a surprise! You’d see it if I sat with you… so I didn’t because I wanted it to be a surprise!” Louis told him. “Sorry!” He hugged Liam. Liam relaxed into the hug. He didn’t like making Louis sad. “Do you want to see it?” He asked when he pulled away. Liam nods and Louis grins at him shoving the piece of paper into his hands. It was a drawing of them (he knew it was them because there were two stick figures with their names on top). It wasn’t like the drawings in comic books but it was nice, it was the best one he’s seen. It was a drawing of them standing outside a huge house, holding hands.  “I drew it for you!”

Liam remembered smiling at Louis. It made Liam happy that Louis drew something for him. He forgot the childish grudge he had against his best friend because it was replaced with overwhelming happiness. He was 5 or 6 then, who can blame him? Louis' eye sparkled like the stars in the night sky when Liam smiled at him and Liam always wanted Louis' eyes to shine like that. It was pure instinct that he leaned in and gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek. Liam was startled because he remembered his grandmother saying that it was inappropriate to do those kinds of things to other boys but he should have known his best friend wouldn't mind. Louis just wrapped his arms around Liam and began talking a million words per minute about how their life will be in the future, how awesome, how grand it would be and how they’d stay best friends forever. Those stories became his dreams, he hoped it was Louis’ too.

From then on, kisses on the cheeks weren’t weird for them. Liam will give Louis one and vice versa. It was rather inappropriate for others but it's Louis and Liam. Boundaries, appropriate and whatever synonym of those words are not in their vocabulary when it came to them and their relationship.

It was in third grade when Liam realised that his future won't be perfect without Louis by his side. It sounded so weird being so dependent on someone. It was scary and he didn't even know what the real meaning of that statement was then. He just heard it from the movies whenever they find someone they wanted to rest their lives with. It was Louis for him.

”Louis?" Liam looked at his best friend. They were currently in Louis’ bedroom. They were supposed to be taking a nap but Liam couldn’t sleep unlike Louis who was really exhausted because he helped his mom bake a cake earlier that day and did chores before that, or something. “Lou, are you awake?” He poked Louis.

"Shh, Li. 'm trying to take a nap." Louis groans, he felt Liam’s side of the bed but Liam was already sitting. He opened his eyes and tugged on Liam’s shirt, trying to make him lie back down for a cuddle.

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Liam asks quietly, settling back in Louis' side so his best friend could wrap himself around Liam like an octopus. Louis mumbles something. "What?"

"I said, I don't think." Louis repeats, grumbling clearly awake now and very cranky. "I know we will be." He sits up and Liam doesn't need to see Louis' face to know he’s pouting. "Why'd you ask? Why do you have to ask?"

"I don't know." Liam shrugs."Come on." He pulls Louis back to lay on his shoulder. "Sorry." He yawns when Louis laid back down. Louis mumbles something again. Liam was almost tempted to tell him to quit mumbling and to speak properly but before he could, Louis was already telling him to keep quiet and massage his scalp so he can fall asleep again.

Liam was content lying there with Louis, always have...maybe he always will be.

Years passed, Liam and Louis' relationship grew stronger but their personalities stayed the same. Balancing each other like yin and yang. Louis was loud and chirpy while Liam was calm and collected. Louis excelled in the arts while Liam excelled in sports. They could easily rule the school if they cared but they were too wrapped up in their own world to be.

 

Liam was there when Louis' dad walked out on them, cursing the man for crushing his best friend's heart. He hated Louis’ dad with a passion. He didn’t know he could hate someone so much. Liam watched as his best friend’s eyes dimmed as he realized the reality of their situation. He was there when Louis was blaming himself for his father leaving. Liam was there when Louis somehow convinced himself that he wasn't good enough, he will never be good enough for anyone. Liam was there to tell him that he was more than enough, and that his dad was a worthless piece of shit that didn’t deserve Louis’ tears. He was there.

 

Louis was there when Liam tried out for the football team, when he made first string, when he made his first score, his first touchdown...he wasn't at every practice since he had his own clubs to attend to but he was there at every game. Louis was there when the pressure got too heavy for Liam. He was there to comfort him when they lost a game that caused them state.

 

As long as they had each other...everything seemed more bearable and enjoyable. Everyone's assumption of them being secret boyfriends were just re-enforced when Louis showed in Liam's letterman jacket during the first game of the season.

 

"It's going to rain." Liam told him when Louis got in.

 

"And your point?" Louis asked, snapping his seatbelt into place.

 

"You don't have an umbrella or a jacket with you." Liam pointed out. "It's already cold out and you're wearing only that?"

 

Louis tilted his head, silently asking when was Liam going to reach his point. Liam rolled his eyes and reached towards the backseat to retrieve his letterman jacket. "Oh, does this mean we're going steady?" Louis chuckled, taking the jacket from him.

 

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis. "Shut up, I thought we were already steady?" Liam asked, a grin gracing his face but there was a faint blush staining his cheeks. No matter how many years they've been best friends, Liam never fails to blush when Louis teases him.

 

"Is this you making it official then?" Louis laughed. He removed his seatbelt to put on the jacket and lean over to kiss Liam's cheek. "Can I keep this?"

 

"Since when do you ask?" Liam asked batting him away. His cheeks were redder now and Louis couldn't help but pinch them.

"Try to win before it rains, okay?" Louis chuckled. “Win it for me, Payne.”

Liam is a Payne: I'm sorry I can't make it, Lou. I know you'll do great though. Knock 'em dead.

 

Louis closed his eyes, taking the hand of the person on his left and on his right. They bowed and he heard the familiar howling of his best friend, he opened his eyes, trying to find his best friend in the crowd. He found him at the front and center seat, clapping for him and grinning at him. Louis winked at him before they exited the stage. How didn't he notice Liam sitting there?

 

The dressing room was less chaotic now, Louis and a few members were the only ones left. "I was asked to deliver this bouquet for a Louis Tomlinson." A familiar voice said. "Is he in?" Louis turned around and saw Liam poking his head inside the dressing room.

 

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Louis asked, taking the flowers from him. "Is this bribery for missing half the show?" Louis asked, his eyes 'narrowing' at him.

 

Liam blushed furiously and started muttering apologies. "Ruth dragged me to the next town..."

 

"Chill, Li." Louis chuckled, gently patting his cheek. "You're here now."

 

"It's your first show though." Liam muttered, his cheeks were still red. 

 

Louis sighed and pinched his nose. "And you still caught half of it. Better than nothing, yeah?" When Liam told Louis he couldn't make it, the smaller lad tried not to show his disappointment, but seeing him earlier in the crowd, made the feeling go away, it made his heart grow a few sizes.

Eleanor

Liam and Louis started going out when they were 14 years old.

Louis' first girlfriend was Hannah, she was really sweet while Liam went out with a few cheerleaders during that time. They usually double dated, Louis spending half the time eating from Liam’s plate and talking to Liam, unconsciously forgetting that he was on an actual date with his girlfriend, not like Liam was any better. It was just what they did. Most of the cheerleaders would ask at the end of the short-lived romances with Liam why he didn't just date Louis. Liam would just roll his eyes and walk away. Louis was his best friend. He can't go out with him. Hannah's relationship with Louis lasted for a few months but they eventually broke up. Louis was sad but not really heartbroken. Liam was there for him like Louis was when his dates or relationships didn't really go north. "Her loss, yeah?" Liam squeezed Louis' hand.

Louis leaned his head on Liam's shoulder and nodded. "I have you, I'm okay." Louis yawned. "I'm great."

And then there was Eleanor and Danielle. Danielle and Liam started dating around their junoir year while Eleanor and Louis started dating around a month after they did. They were both happy and their girlfriends seemed happy. Keyword there being seemed. Louis and Liam continued being themselves, being no boundaries best friends. It didn't bother the other's girlfriends...right?

Until Senior year started. They were all busy. They had their own activities to attend to,Eleanor and Danielle rarely saw their boyfriends. Their boyfriends even prioritized their best friend dates than their, boyfriend and girlfriend, dates that admittedly irritated them to no end but they don't or can't complain to the boys because it would seem like they were making them choose. They knew the choice both boys will make in the end. They always have, it will always be the same.

The last straw was when Louis found out that he got into Juilliard but he couldn't go because his father wouldn't let him pursue a career in the arts. Eleanor didn't hear about it ‘til later that week and she didn't hear it from Louis. She had to hear it from her boyfriend's bestfriend's girlfriend. She arrived at the Tomlinson's residence, her heart pounding. There was something heavy hanging over her head. She peaked through the window, Liam was, as expected, there; his arms wrapped a blanketed Louis watching TV with him, her boyfriend.

It was unnerving how tense Liam got when Eleanor entered the living room. It was like she didn't have a right to be there or she has the potential making everything worse. Louis didn't shift towards her like she expected. Liam kept his arms around Louis; her boyfriend only gave her his feet. Liam was the one whispering in Louis' ear, getting his quiet laugh or small smile. He was the one carding his fingers through Louis' hair and last, he was the one that Louis needed. All she got was Louis' freaking feet. Eleanor could only sigh. She really was used to their closeness but there were times like now that Eleanor wished that Louis and Liam were like other best friends. They were so... Eleanor didn't even know how to describe it. She couldn't hate him because Louis wasn't a bad boyfriend. In fact he was a great boyfriend. She knew that Louis loved her but it wasn't enough. It'll never be enough to make Louis choose her if a choice came his way. If it were a choice between her and Liam, the obvious winner will be Liam.

"Hey Lou, want to go out and get some ice cream?" Eleanor asked, placing a hand on Louis' knee.

"There's some in the kitchen." Louis told her. "Liam bought some earlier."

"How long has Liam been here?" Eleanor asked.

Liam shrugged to answer. "Since yesterday or the other day?" Liam asked, looking down at Louis who shrugged as well.

"Does it matter?" Louis yawned.

Eleanor made a frustrated sound. "I'm gonna get some ice cream, do you want any?"

Louis looked up at Liam and grinned. "Tea?" Liam asked. Louis nodded and lifted himself off Eleanor and Liam.

Liam took out a kettle and turned on the stove. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit off in there." Liam asked. This was another problem. Liam was too thoughtful, too nice. Eleanor couldn't bring herself to hate him too. "El?" Eleanor shook her head, getting the ice cream from the freezer. It was Louis' favourite. There was the awkward silence that Eleanor always hated between them but Liam didn't seem to bothered by it. He always somehow manages to ignore it. Maybe he didn’t realize there was an awkward silence between them? She watched as Liam made Louis' tea. She didn't even know how Louis took his tea. Liam was always there to make it.

"Do you love Louis?" Eleanor asked before she could stop herself.

Liam's eyebrow arched. "Of course I do." He answered, almost instantly. "He's my best friend." He added.

Eleanor scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you have to be around so much?!!" Eleanor asked. Liam flinched and his eyebrow arched. "You're always around! You're always here, at school! You even tag along on our dates sometimes!"

"Louis wants me there." Liam frowns at her. "If you have a problem with that, why don't you tell your boyfriend?" On cue, the kettle whistled and Liam made Louis' tea without delay. He finished up without even gracing Eleanor another look. Maybe that was better, she didn’t know what else to say. Eleanor had half a mind to apologise but that was until she walked inside the living room, Liam was sitting on the coffee table, looking at Louis. "Louis, it doesn't matter what he thinks, okay?" Liam tells him. "You're great and Juilliard is gonna get a brilliant student in the fall." Louis leans in and Liam kisses Louis' forehead.

"Hmm." Louis smiles but he pulls away and tugs on Liam's shirt. "The only downside is that I'll be away from you. Then you'll forget me and have a new Louis when I get back."

Liam laughed and pinched Louis' nose. "You're being ridiculous."

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!"

Liam let go of Louis' nose and moved closer to him to lean his forehead against Louis'. "No one can replace you, Lou. You're my Louis."

Eleanor cleared her throat; it seemed that it burst the little bubble they were in. Louis leaned away and Liam seemed cross. "So you're still going to Juilliard?" Eleanor asked, placing the two bowls of ice cream on the table. "You didn't..."

"Oh, my grandparents want to support my dreams." Louis says brightly. "So they're going to pay for it."

Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest. "When did this happen?"

"Just this morning." Louis said, standing up.

"Can I talk to you?" Eleanor asked. Louis nodded, making a gesture that may say 'have at it then'. "Privately."

"This is private." Louis said dumbly.

"Alone, just the two of us!" Eleanor snapped.

Eleanor turned on her heal and walked back to the kitchen. She could hear Louis behind her. She turned to face him and it didn't help in the slightest bit that he was in Liam's jersey. Why the hell did they have to share every little thing they own? "This is about Li, isn't it?" Louis asked. Louis can be smart if he took more things seriously.

"You two act more like a couple than you and I do." Eleanor said sadly. "He found out first about Juilliard. He knows every fucking school you got in and didn't get into."

"He's my best friend, El." Louis' brows furrowed. “I think that’s normal, yeah?”

"I understand that, I do, I really do." She massaged her temples and looked at Louis. "But… I’m wondering why you didn't tell me any of it. I had to hear it from him or Danielle."

"I..." Louis didn't have a good excuse for that. Eleanor knew that. Whenever Louis and Liam get consumed in their own world, nothing else mattered but them. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you're in a relationship with the wrong person." Eleanor told him. Louis tilts his head, clearly confused. “Lou, come on. “ Eleanor was giving him a look.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Louis asks quietly. Eleanor looked at his face. She took a few steps forward, taking hold of his hands. She squeezed them gently. Her heart and her mind telling her that this was the right thing to do.

“I know you love me, Lou but…” Eleanor looked at their hands. “But you know as well as I do, it’s not enough.”

After that, Eleanor took her coat from the arm of the couch, not bothering to catch Liam's eye. She knew what she'll see, judgment and anger that was directed at her for hurting his best friend. But it was for the best; Louis needed to be free of her. Even before she was out the door, she heard Liam bolting from the living room to the kitchen to comfort Louis.

The Monday after their break-up... Eleanor came to school looking like she cried for months. She really loved Louis. And Louis...well, Louis was with Liam, laughing, and acting like nothing happened. It wasn't harsh. When Louis would catch her eye in the hallway, he'd offer a small smile at her, which she returned whole-heartedly, before going back to causing mischief with Niall, Zayn and Liam.

Zayn

Zayn knew from the very first time he saw them that there was something deeper going on between the best friends.

Seeing them in the hallway, you'd think that they were dating but the truth was that they weren't. They were just best friends as they keep on explaining to everyone. They didn’t have boundaries, they say and nothing is inappropriate between them. Zayn was sure there were boundaries they haven’t crossed yet because no friendship can be that perfect.

Zayn transferred during their sophomore year and the first time he saw Louis, he instantly grew a soft spot for the feather haired lad.

The first time Liam pried Louis away from Zayn was one of the many telltale signs to Zayn. Liam was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Louis got an earful but he didn't argue and that was a bit of a surprise because Louis always had something to say. Liam just draped his jacket on Louis' shoulders and pulled him towards his car, driving both of them home. They, Zayn and Liam, were civil and to some extent friends after Louis and Zayn broke up but sadly, they didn't go back to being friends, friends.

When Zayn first met Liam, they got on pretty well. You could say they were practically best friends if it weren't for Louis holding onto that title... it was until Louis and Eleanor broke up that Zayn saw the opportunity to make a move on Louis. Someone saying that Liam wasn’t all too happy with him after that was an understatement; Liam wasn’t cross with anyone, but he was willing to make an exception with Zayn Malik who dated his best friend.

"Is Louis dating anyone?" Zayn asks Liam one day after football.

"Why are you asking?" Liam asks.

Zayn looks up at him and shrugs. "He plays for both teams, right?"

"W- Why are you asking?" Liam asks, slamming his locker a little too hard. Zayn's eyebrow arched. "He's not seeing anyone." Liam answers.

"LI!" They heard the doors burst open and Louis came running towards the quarterback, hugging him. "I got the lead! Li! I got the fucking LEAD!"

Liam wrapped his arms around Louis. "OH MY GOD! That's fucking fantastic Lou!" Zayn thought they'd start making out if it weren't for the fact he’d seen them do this millions of times. "I told you that you'd be great!" He kissed Louis' cheek; a little too close to the corner of the mouth but the pair didn't seem to notice.

Zayn cleared his throat, reminding the two that they weren't alone. "Congratulations Louis." Zayn smiled and Louis pulled away from Liam to grin at Zayn. Liam was still holding on to Louis' hand.

"Oh, hey Zayn." Louis said, waving with his freehand. "Sorry, were you guys in the middle of something?"

"Oh, I was just asking Liam here if you were seeing anyone." Zayn smiled shyly at him.

Zayn could see Liam squeeze Louis' hand. Louis looked back at Liam, they were obviously talking with their eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and let go of Liam's hand. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"So Liam said." Zayn nodded. Zayn looked at Louis, trying to get a vibe out of the feather haired lad, if he were interested or not. But with Liam standing there, he really wasn't sure. He was planning on to be smoother than this but... "You got the lead? Wow. That calls for a celebratory dinner!"

Louis stared at Zayn and bit his bottom lip before turning to Liam. "Do you want to?" Louis asked.

"If you don't mind it just being the two of us?" Zayn asked.

Louis looked at him and then at Liam then back to Zayn. "Oh, umm. Raincheck?" Louis asks. "Li and I actually made plans..."

"Of course. Tomorrow then?" Zayn grins.

Louis chuckled and nodded. "Tomorrow then." He turned to Liam and sat down, telling him the whole story of the audition.

Liam sat next to him, letting Louis drape a leg over his legs. He was even touching Louis' knee, there was a fond smile on his face. Zayn didn't even know why they still wonder why people thought they were dating. It was so god-damn obvious  **why**.

Louis excused himself after a few to get his things. Liam then stood up from his place. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his bag. He started scribbling something on it. "In case you didn't have Lou's number yet." He said handing him the paper. "Just so you know, I'm only giving this to you because Lou said yes."

"So we're cool?" Zayn asks, taking the paper.

Liam looks at him. "Hurt him, and I hurt you." He didn’t answer the question and Zayn took that as a confirmation that they weren’t cool. Zayn wanted to say that if Liam were to make a move, he’ll back off but he knew better than to mess with the chemistry of two people. Maybe that’s how they worked, he can’t mess that up for them.

A few weeks after their first date, Zayn was already falling for Louis. He was sweet, smart, caring, and funny and only an idiot would say that Louis Tomlinson wasn’t attractive. Liam didn’t like him and that sometimes took a toll on their relationship. "I can take care of myself, Li." He heard Louis say. "Come on."

Liam sighed heavily. "I know, Lou. But..."

"But what? You've been a dick to him since we started dating." Zayn could practically hear Louis pout his special -pout for Liam. "You were friends with him before then."

"He's dating you." Liam muttered. "I think I'm allowed to be a bit of dick to him."

“You weren’t like this to the others.” Louis huffs. "You're not gonna back off, are you?"

"No." Liam said. Zayn peeked and found them hugging each other. Really, if Zayn didn't know any better, he'd say that Louis was cheating on him with Liam. Liam kissed the top of Louis' head. Louis looks up and they stare at each other for more than a few minutes. "Zayn is just...I don't know. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." Louis touched his face. "I know, but I can take care of myself, yeah?"

Zayn never got why Liam disliked him so much, okay he knew why but he didn't get why he was getting a special treatment. Surely he wasn't the first person Louis dated or had a serious relationship with... He was sure that Eleanor and Hannah didn't get the same treatment he was getting from the buzzcut lad. "So what do you think?" Zayn asks Niall, their other friend. The only one who doesn't seem smitten by the feather-haired lad.

"Why'd you have to ask Lou out in the first place?" Niall asked, opening a bag of chips.

"You know I've had a crush on Lou since day one." Zayn ran a hand through his hair and shrugs. He looked at his mirror, making sure that his quiff is still perfect. "I saw an opportunity and went for it."

"Well, yeah but... I don't know." Niall shrugs. "I don't think it's because he sees you as a threat, Z."

"No shit. Their feelings can bite them in the ass and they still won't know about it. That's how oblivious they are, man."

Danielle

Danielle was on the same boat as Eleanor was but Liam was a little better at hiding it but it was still there. The breaking point was when Louis got drunk at a party and Liam and Danielle were at Danielle's parents' wedding anniversary dinner.

Liam's been excusing himself an awful lot. Danielle's parents' were starting to worry and Danielle was starting to get irritated. When he didn't come back after 5 minutes, Danielle smiled at her parents and said that she'll just find out what's keeping her boyfriend. "Where are you?" He heard Liam ask. Danielle only needed one guess to know who it was on the other line. Louis. Of course, it was always Louis. "What do you mean you're at Zayn's?" There was a long pause. Danielle figured that Louis was slurring out an explanation to try and placate his best friend. "You did what?! You slept with him? Did he hurt you?!!" There was anger in Liam's voice, too much anger. "No, I do--" Liam stopped mid-sentence. "I'm coming to get you." Liam spat. "No, Louis! Damn it, I'm already on my way."

"Where do you think you're going?" Danielle asks.

Liam turns around. "Louis needs me." Liam says as if, as if that was already a reasonable excuse to skip out on Danielle's parents' dinner.

"No!" Danielle said before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Liam looks at her as if she grew another head. "No?"

Danielle shakes her head but she's already done it, she already started it. "You can't go every freaking time Louis needs a babysitter!" Danielle frowned. "You can't just drop everything, especially, your girlfriend just to go to your freaking best friend's rescue!"

"What's gotten into you?" Liam asked. It was as if she was the one being unreasonable. "Louis is my best friend, Dani. He's my best friend."

 

"And I'm your girlfriend." Dani said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm your girlfriend, Liam, not Louis. You're my boyfriend, Liam, not Louis'! You always put him first, always. Is he more important to you?" Liam's eyes narrowed. "Or are you more interested in your best friend to even pay attention to me or anyone else for that matter? It's always Louis this, Louis that. It's always about Louis!!!" She knew she touched a nerve, several nerves, if she was being honest. She swore that she wouldn't make him choose from the beginning but tonight was the last straw. This, tonight, was important to her and she was hoping in sharing it with her boyfriend.

"Yes." Liam didn’t even hesitate in answering. He turned his back at her and ran to his car. It was an instant yes, he didn't have to think about it. He didn't even have to hesitate because it was true. Liam's first priority will be Louis while even though Louis looks like an attractive goofball who didn't take anything seriously, he took Liam, drama and music very seriously.

Both parties considered that as the end of the relationship. Danielle would have fought for it if she knew that it would actually do something, but it wouldn’t. Danielle didn’t have Liam’s heart. Eleanor took it upon herself to mend Danielle's broken heart because Liam seemed to be okay; he had Louis by his side. Of course he’ll be okay. He had his best friend. They had each other.

Both girls were both doing okay, mending each other's hearts. Everyone seemed happier that way. They were under the bleachers one day, when they heard Louis and Liam walking by. “You never told me how you and Danielle broke up.” Louis said quietly.

“Well, it was the night of Zayn’s party.” Liam told him. They couldn't really see their faces. "Yeah, it was that night." Liam said, they figured they were talking in their own language again. "I was about to head out to get you from her parents' anniversary dinner and she tried to stop me." They heard shuffling. "She asked me if you were more important."

"Did she really ask you that?" They heard Louis ask.

They heard Liam hum. "Yeah, it's fine, Lou."

"So I'm why you broke you up?" Louis asked.

"Like I'm why you and El broke up." They could barely see it but Louis and Liam had their hands linked.

They heard Louis sigh. "Well, who needs 'em? We still have each other!" They could practically hear Louis' face breaking into a grin. "That's better, right?"

"It's the best." Liam told him. "Come on, Mum made cookies."

They heard shuffling again and movement of feet but they didn't hear footsteps walking away from them. "Are you unhappy?"

"No, Lou... Look." Eleanor and Danielle peeked to get a better view of the lads. They were alone, and they were the only ones seeing the private moment between the boys. They saw Liam touching Louis' face. "As long as you're here, yeah?" Liam told him. "As long as you're with me, Lou. I'll never be unhappy."

Louis' grin grew brighter and warmer; he went behind Liam to jump on his back. "Come on! Coookies!" They heard both boys' gleeful laughter moments later.

Zayn and Louis broke up after 3 months of being together. It was a month and a half before graduation... And it was the most devastated that they saw Louis after a break-up. Liam was somehow glad that the relationship was over but the urge to pummel Malik was strong. Louis could barely stop him at each time they encounter Zayn. There was one particular encounter that Liam infuriated Louis so much. Louis could very well defend himself, not that he needed it. Zayn was a good friend, past relationship aside.

 

"So have you finally decided to pull your heads out of your asses?" Zayn asked. Louis opened his locker, rolling his eyes at his ex-boyfriend. "No, I'm being serious, man."

 

"You're being ridiculous." Louis says as he pulls out one of his books which Zayn takes from him. "Really, you are."

"It isn't a big jump for you guys." Zayn tells him and grabs the other things that Louis was holding. Louis deposits his bag inside the locker and closes it. "You already scream couple anyway."

 

"How many times do we have to say that we're not a couple?" Louis asks, sounding every bit exasperated. He tries to take his things from Zayn who holds up a hand and takes a step back. "What? Do you have any other mad theories you want to share?"

 

"I'll walk you to class." Zayn grins. Louis' archs and Zayn shakes his head. "I love you, you know. I broke up with you because I know you love someone much more than you'll ever love me."

 

"Well, either way, Z. It's not..." Louis pulled him to the direction of his class. "We're not gonna happen."

 

"Are you seriously going to take this asshole back, Lou?"

 

Louis jumped a bit. "He's just walking me to class, Li."

 

Liam grabbed Louis' things from Zayn. "I can see that, I want to know is why is he walking you to class?"

 

Louis ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Liam. "Let's not do this here. People are already staring." Liam wasn't violent. Heck, the only time he got violent or cross was in football and he'd feel really bad about it after the games. "What's gotten into you?" He hissed at his best friend.

 

"What's gotten into you?" Liam asks. "It was just last week that this guy broke your heart, Lou!"

 

"Lou's apparently over it, Payne." Zayn said, already looking bored. "You should get over it too."

 

Liam sneered and shoved Zayn with his free hand.

 

Louis grunted and grabbed his things. "Really. I'm not some helpless girl, Liam! I can take care of myself!" He wasn't a helpless little girl.. Liam was treating him like some damsel in distress and he was far from a damsel, thank you very much. He turned on his heal and left the pair to watch him walk away.

 

Louis ignored the pair for the rest of the day, refusing to talk to them. Up until Liam sneaked into Louis' room in the middle of the night. He lied down next to Louis. "Are you still Mad at me?" Liam asks when Louis took his hand.

 

"Are you still gonna be a dick to Zayn?" Louis asks. "Are you still gonna treat me like that?"

 

Liam sighed and turned to lie on his side, facing Louis. "I promise I won't pick a fight with him and I'll try to back off a little bit."

Louis looked at him, as if scrutinising him. "Mmmm..." He turned to face him and scooted closer to Liam. He wrapped his arms around Liam's middle. "Sing to me?"

 

Liam smiles softly and nods. He wraps his arm around Louis, pushing him closer to him. "Am I staying over?"

"Are you?"

It wasn't until a week before graduation that the reality of them soon being apart fell on them. Liam was having a separation anxiety and refused Louis to be alone for even a minute. They were currently at the football field lying in their togas and graduation caps. "It was just like yesterday I was walking up to you and telling you that we're going to be best friends." Louis had his eyes closed. He was going to miss a lot of things. "Remember the drawing I gave you?"

 

Liam smiled. "Yeah."

 

"Is it still with you?" Louis asked.

 

"Well...yeah." Liam answered, sounding a bit hesitant. Liam was sure that he was blushing. Louis had a tendency of teasing him about him being too sentimental at times. "I mean, wasn't I supposed to keep it?"

 

"Of course." Louis opened his eyes and looked at Liam. "You're supposed to keep it!" He moved to straddle Liam's hips. "Hmm. You're going to be a brilliant doctor."

 

Liam smiled and held his hand. "You're not going to forget me, are you?" Liam asked.

 

Louis smiled and brought their hands up his cheek. "Hey, I think I should be more afraid of you forgetting me." Louis pouted.

 

Liam sat up and leaned his forehead against Louis'. "And you guys wonder why people think you guys are dating." They broke apart and looked at Niall and Zayn. Louis got off Liam and laughed because Liam's cheeks began burning.

Liam took deep breaths as he held Louis' hand. "Call me when you get there?" Liam asked. Soon enough, he was going to go to his own University too. "Be careful there." the 'I'm not there to take care of you' goes unsaid but understood between them. He wanted to say the three little words that most would have said by now but Liam didn't think it was the right moment to. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Lou... I'll miss you so much."

 

Louis kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Don't be such a bore, okay?" Louis told him. 'Have fun. I'm not there to make sure that you do' goes unsaid as well. "Love you, Li. We'll talk everyday."

 

The words made Liam's heart flutter. Liam should tell himself that Louis didn't mean it that way. "Love you too, Lou." He wrapped his arms around the boy, not wanting to let go. "We'll text, skype and chat."

"Li!!" Louis grinned when Liam's face appeared on screen.

Liam grinned at him, waving at his best friend. "Settled in?"

"Quite?" Louis said. "A few more bags to unpack but other than I'm settled in, how about you? Are you finished packing?"

"Not yet. I found some of your sweaters here." Liam said, showing them to Louis.

Louis laughed. "Those are yours."

 

"Really?" Liam examined them, draping it over his body.

 

"They're your sizes. I just wore them when I stayed over." Louis said, chuckling. "I have some of your clothes with me though." Showing him the shirt he was wearing. It was one of Liam's jerseys that Louis 'accidentally' took with him.

 

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Liam told him.

 

"Louis?" Louis looked up and saw his roommate making his way to his bed. "The orientation's at 9 am tomorrow." The lad was a bit taller than Liam. He had curly hair and green eyes. He was a bit lanky. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were talking to your boyfriend."

 

They both sighed. "We're just best friends." They both said at the same time. Harry's eyebrow arched, not really buying it.

 

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Harry smirked. He winked at them and then left the room. He didn't even give Louis a chance to introduce him to Liam. Maybe another time.

 

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

 

Louis looked at him. "Oh, that's Harry. He's my roommate!" Louis grinned. "He's in the singing program."

 

"I'm glad you're making friends, Louis." Liam said.

 

Louis grinned. "Aren't Niall and Zayn going to the same university as you?"

 

Liam's grin faded a bit. "Zayn too?"

"Li." Louis frowned. "Why are you so cross with him?"

 

"He broke your heart?" Liam frowned.

 

"It's been more than a month, Li." Louis told him. "Thank you for being mad on my account but I'm over it."

 

"I know but..." Liam sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine."

 

"Come on, you two were pretty close before we started dating."

 

"We are not having this conversation on computer, Lou. But fine. I'll be nice." Liam told him. "I'll try to be less hostile with him, I promise."

 

"That's my Lee-mo." Louis laughed.

"So that was the boyfriend?" Harry smirked, watching him dump the clothes inside the bag on his bed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Louis told him, looking through his clothes.

 

Harry plopped down on his bed. "Really?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah." Louis said absently. "I mean, he's my Liam, I mean my best friend."

 

"Ah. The dude you've been hopelessly inlove with since you were in diapers?" Harry asked.

 

Louis' eyes widened. "What?!" Louis covered  Harry's mouth and shook his head. "Why? How?" Harry started talking behind Louis' hand. "What?"

"I said its quite obvious." Harry told him. "I mean, you're wearing his jersey."

 

"But its not like that." Louis tells him. Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes. "I'm quite obvious, aren't I?"

 

"He's oblivious and I think it's mutual." Harry shrugged.

 

"You barely had a conversation with him." Louis points, Harry shrugs again.

"You ready to go, mate?" Niall asked, barging in his room. It wasn't completely packed. There's just a few items left there that still says 'Liam's Room'. "Woah, have you even started packing?"

 

Liam lifted one finger, he had his phone in his ear. "Yeah, Niall just arrived." Liam told the person on the other line. "I know, I wish you were here too. I miss you too, Lou. We'll see each other soon, yeah?" Liam smiled. "Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye Lou." He ended the call, and there was a faint blush on Liam's cheeks.

 

"What? No 'I love you's?" Niall snickered.

 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

 

"Seriously mate, how long are you two planning on running away from your feelings?" Niall shook his head. "Come on, I already picked Zayn up."

 

"What feelings?" Liam muttered under his breath.

 

"Don't play that game with me, Liam Payne." Niall smirked. "Do you remember going to the pub and confessing that you were inlove with Louis Tomlinson and you were just too damn oblivious and stubborn to admit it?"

 

Liam's eyes widened, a blush on his face. "Shut up. You promised to not bring that up again."

 

"I promised, yeah but I also said that I will if you start being a prat about it." Niall continued. He winked at Liam and helped with his suitcases.

Niall, Zayn and Liam made a stop over at a gasoline station because Niall was running low on food and calories. Zayn and Liam were by the car waiting for him to buy out the convenient store. "No, backhand comment about how I broke your best friend's heart?" Zayn asked, looking at Liam.

 

Liam shakes his head. "I promised Louis that I'll try to be nicer to you." Zayn smirked and mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

 

"Look, I get why you've been a prat and I think you now know why too." Zayn shrugged. "Since Louis wants us to get along, can we call a truce? For Louis." Zayn extends his hand for Liam to shake.

 

Liam looked at the Zayn's handed and he nods. "For Louis." He shook the hand firmly and let's go after a few seconds.

Liam

Niall often pointed out that they were dancing around their feelings for years. It's been 3 years since the day at the airport and Liam's feelings were stronger than ever. Liam tried his best not to let these feelings get in the way his best friend duties but sometimes it helps him go the extra mile to see Louis' smile. He set his alarm for 6 a.m. because he had to fetch Louis from the Airport. He smiled knowing that by this time tomorrow, he'll have his best friend within arm's reach again. He looked at his wallpaper. One of their most recent pictures... It was in the dressing room of Juilliard's theatre. Louis landed another lead role at one of the productions. Liam surprised him by attending it. Least to say was that the lad was glad. Louis looked so happy and it brought Liam never ending joy when he sees his best friend's eyes shine and twinkle like that. He closed his eyes and hoped that morning came sooner.

Sometime in the night, Liam felt his bed dip and a familiar warmth curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around the person, feeling his heart grow a few sizes. He missed Louis so much. He opened his eyes and looked down at his Louis. His chocolate brown eyes met clear blue ones. "Lou?" Liam asks sleepily. "I thought I was picking you up tomorrow?"

Louis smiled and nodded. He snuggled closer to Liam. He looked tired. "I wanted to Surprise you." Louis said, he was already drifting off to sleep. Liam closed his eyes again.

He pulled him up and he didn't know what his lips touched but they were soft. "I missed you." Liam mumbled against the soft skin. Louis just hummed and they both slept ‘til morning. They slept through Liam's alarm which was a bit of miracle. Liam woke up with Louis' head on his chest and his own arm curled around the boy. Liam's mum wasn't even surprised that Louis was already there.

Louis went home for the day. They agreed to meet up a little after seven in the evening since Louis wanted to spend some time with his family. "Planning on telling him soon?" Niall asks him.

Liam looks up from his phone and frowns at his friend.

"Look." Niall sits infront of him. "You and Louis have been hopelessly in love with each other since God knows when. Lou might have dated loads of guys and girls but he always runs back to you. You both run back to each other. Haven't you noticed?"

"Because I'm his best friend, we're best friends." Liam grumbles. "It's only natural that we do that."

"Senior year. We lost a game, instead of consoling Zayn, he left him in the locker rooms to comfort you out in the field. Doesn't that tell you something?" Niall said, exasperated. It was either his friend are idiots or the fools are just in denial. Liam shrugs helplessly and shakes his head. **Stubborn idiots**. Niall groaned. "Do you remember your birthday a year ago?" Liam laughed because how could he forget? Louis flew from New York just to give his birthday present and prepare a birthday dinner for him.

Louis stood at the doorway of his lecture hall and Liam's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Lou?"

Louis grinned ran over to hug him. "No wonder Payner is not interested in anyone." They heard some of his classmates say. "Boyfriend's hot as..."

Liam was about to charge towards the group but Louis hit him upside the head. "No. You are not going to pummel a group of boys who can appreciate an attractive bloke on my visit; do you hear me, Liam James Payne?"

Liam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, fine. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's called a surprise for reason, Genius!" Louis laughed. "Come on, I only have two days and I want to fill my Lee-mo Quota that's been severely behind the past few weeks."

"We saw each other just about a month ago." Liam pointed out.

"So you're saying you didn't miss me?" Louis pouted; there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No, of course I missed you." Liam said, pulling Louis back to him. "It's just that why are you here?"

Louis gives him a funny look. "Well, I'm sure that I didn't get my dates wrong." Louis says, pulling out his phone. He held it out and a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILI!' was written on the screen.

"You flew from New York for my birthday?" Liam asked, a bit surprised.

Louis rolled his eyes. "It's no different when you fly out for my plays." Louis said as they continued to walk down the halls. "Come on, my gift is in your flat!"

"I thought you flying all the way from New York was the gift?" Liam asked.

The dinner was a little bit off a disaster. Louis burnt the food and his hand on one of the pots. They ended up ordering in and having a movie marathon. It was one of the best memories Liam has. It's locked up inside his heart. At the end of the night, They were cuddled at the foot of the couch, Louis leaning his body into Liam. Louis was fast asleep, clutching Liam's hand. "I love you Louis." Liam whispered before kissing Louis' cheek and the top of his head. Louis mumbles something back and it was like they were in third grade again.

Louis drags Liam to their usual bar. It was lively tonight or maybe it was just because of Louis being there and making everything come alive for Liam. He was being sappy as fuck and he felt a bit pathetic even in his own head. "Looking lovely tonight, Lou." Zayn said, handing Louis a glass. "Liam."

Liam gives him a curt nod. "Zayn." He orders a glass. Louis moves closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Louis smiles brightly at him and nods. He downs his drink. "Order me another one?"

Liam motions for the bartender for another glass. "So... You said you had something to say?" Liam looked at him expectantly as he handed the glass to Louis.

"Let's get drunk first, yeah?" Louis said as he raised his glass. "Cheers!" Liam raised his glass as well and they both drank the contents of their glasses and the drinks kept coming.

Both of them were a bit pissed. Louis a bit far more gone than Liam. They were dancing in the middle of the dance floor or Liam awkwardly moving through the crowded area. Louis was smiling his fond smile at him then the music changed to something slower. "Liiiii!" Louis whined when Liam began to walk back to their booth. "I like this song!" Louis said, pouting. He didn't have to say anything else.

Liam wound his arms around Louis' waist while Louis' arms were wrapped around his neck. In their proximity, they could practically smell the alcohol off each other but they didn't care. Liam smiled softly at Louis who was smiling at him too. He leaned closer and breathed in Louis' scent. The scent was covered with alcohol but underneath it, Louis' distinct smell could still be detected. "I missed you." Liam told him.

Louis smiled. "I missed you too, LiLi."

Their foreheads were pressed together. Liam couldn't remember who moved first but the next thIng he knew was they were snogging. He could hear cheers, wolf-whistling around them and there were also the 'fucking finally's or 'about time's. But they didn't matter because the love of Liam's life was here kissing him. It shouldn't be happening right now because they were both slightly pissed but...somehow, it felt right. They pulled apart and in the rare occasion, Louis was actually blushing or Liam assumed he was because Louis' ears were slightly red! He buried his face in Liam's chest and he could feel a smile on the smaller lad's face.

Liam looked around the room and found all their friends raising their glass to them, even Zayn was doing it. He was mouthing something... It looked like something like 'Congratulations' but Liam couldn't make it out. Louis pulled him down for another kiss and his brain shut down and out of commission, succumbing to the control of the alcohol in his system.

Liam pulled him closer and pressed his lips to Louis'. "I love you, Lou." Liam whispered, the truth of the statement overwhelmed him. "I love you so much." Liam kissed him, never wanting to pull back. Louis said it back and kissed him with the same amount of passion and enthusiasm that Liam hoped to be met with. Clothes were being easily peeled off and soon enough, Louis was underneath Liam, pulling Liam down for a kiss. The words 'I love you' on both of their lips.

Liam woke up with Louis on top of him. It wasn't supposed to be weird since it wasn't the first time that Louis slept on top of him. But They had sex. It wasn't just once, they did it twice or maybe that was just part of Liam’s dream? Louis was drunk and... Liam closed his eyes. He took advantage of his best friend. He untangled himself from Louis and started getting dressed.

Louis

Louis woke up alone but he was a hundred percent certain that he was with Liam last night, he brought him home last night. He was also sure that something happened between them last night, judging by the ache he felt and Liam's varsity jacket on his floor. He slowly sat up, looking around his room and there was no sign of Liam. He could hear and feel his heart breaking and he couldn't breathe. He felt like his world just crumbled. He remembered Liam saying he loved Louis but why did he leave? Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment thing...Maybe he didn’t mean it that way? He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and there was a message from Liam. It wasn't like his usual stupid texts. The words were correctly spelled and capitalised. There weren't excess letters or excess smileys. It was a formal and serious message.

Liam is a Payne: Last night was a mistake... I'm sorry Louis.

He didn't get up. He got a few messages from Harry, who can be considered his best mate now that Liam decided that what happened last night was a mistake, he couldn’t bare to face him again. He didn’t want to feel his heart break over and over again. He also received messages from Niall and Zayn. Liam didn't even have his phone on. Zayn had the most messages though. "Louis?" He heard the voice of Zayn Malik on the other side of his bedroom door a few hours later. "Is Liam in there?"

Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Louis William Tomlinson never cried. It was just unacceptable. "No." Louis answered, loud enough for Zayn to hear. He heard the knob turn and he didn't bother sit up and confirm the identity of the intruder. Of course it was Zayn. "Get out Zayn."

"And leave you here without anyone to tease you?" Zayn asked instead of complying with Louis' request. "You've been ignoring my text messages. Did Liam keep you busy or take away your phone?" He snickered and Louis wanted to punch him because it would have been most likely the scenario if everything went according to plan...if Liam felt the same. But he didn't. Louis sighed. He wished he really could punch Zayn for even making him think about it. But he couldn't do that because Zayn didn't know what happened and it was Zayn.

Louis sighed and covered his face with the nearest pillow he could grab. "Shut up. What are you even doing here?"

"Where's Liam?" Zayn asked again instead of answering, looking around. "I thought you'd be inseparable once you got your heads out of your asses."

"Could you go away?" Louis mumbled miserably.

Zayn's eyebrows furrowed. "Louis, Where's Liam?" Zayn asked seriously. The humour leaving no trace in his tone. "You didn't chicken out did you?"

Louis was tired of this. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table. He scanned his messages and found the one message that was able to shatter his world. He tossed it over to Zayn, turning his back towards the boy. He didn't want to hear the 'Oh Louis.' Or the 'he's a dick, Lou. He doesn't know what he's saying or losing'. He already knew that. The problem was that the only person who could actually bring a bit of sunshine in his day was the same person why he wanted to just lock himself up in his room and never come out. "He's a dick, Lou." he felt his bed dip and moments later, Zayn's arms were around him. "It's his loss."

And that was it. That opened the flood gates because that was what they say when they get out of a relationship. He placed his hand over his mouth to prevent the whimpers to be heard. His shoulder shook and he felt so weak and pathetic. "Shh. It's gonna be alright." Zayn's says against his nape, for once he didn't believe it.

It's been over a week since then. Louis hasn't been out like he usually was when he was home. He hasn't contacted anyone and he kind of just wanted to disappear. He wasn't in the mood to just get out and be Louis. His was hair damp and he grabbed his phone from the table and was greeted by a black screen. He draped the towel around his neck before connecting his phone to the charger. He waited for a few minutes before he turned it on. As it finished starting up, messages started flooding in.

Harry: Hey. U ok?

Niall: Ddddddduuuuuddddddeeeee!!!!! Wru?

Zayn: u cnt hide out 4evr.

Nick: heard wat happened. Liam'll come around.

Niall: Meeet @ the park?

Niall: Dudeeee!!! mit @ d prk?

Louis responded to only Zayn and Harry's text messages. He felt a bit guilty for not texting to Niall but… he just… he didn’t want to deal with it yet.

To Zayn: i knw. i cn try tho.

To Harry: lyk i'm hvng a hangover.

Harry: dat bad?

To Harry: worse. Dnt wnt 2 tlk about it.

Louis burrowed his head deeper into the pillow. He heard his door open. "Leave me alone." He muttered into his pillow. He was sure that it came out as a grumble. Something in him, a tad part of him hoped that it was Liam because in the films, after a few weeks (or in his case, a little over a week)... of the protagonist being miserable, the love interest of the protagonist comes around; they talk and live happily ever after. But his life is not a romantic comedy. It’s life, it screws him.

"Lou, your friends are downstairs." He heard his mother say. Louis has to admit that he was disappointed. "You've been sulking in your room since you and Liam came home that one night last week."

"Is Li downstairs?" Louis asks.

"Niall says his mum is making him do something." Jay tells her son. "Come on, sulking in this room is not doing you any good.”

“Who’s downstairs?” Louis asks.

His mother managed to pry him away from his bed. He was now downstairs with his friends (Zayn, Aiden, Niall and Josh) save for Liam who was busy. They were all looking at him with pitying looks and it irritates him to no end. "We had a one night stand. Will you all stop looking at me like that?"

"Yeah but..." Aiden looks at Zayn who looked at Niall.

Louis wills himself to stay patient and shakes his head. "But what?" Louis asks. "He clearly isn't interested in anything more. Let's all move on."

After that... Louis went back to being relatively close to being their Louis.

Zayn plopped down on his bed and Louis placed his suitcase next to him. "Okay, how about you go back to your original flight date and we go out and have lunch?"

"How about no?" Louis said, walking back to his closet and started sorting through his clothes. "Knowing you and your persistence, you're up to something."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "What's the harm of staying a couple more weeks?"

"I just want to get away for a bit." Louis said, he dropped the clothes inside the suitcase.

"You've got plenty of space from him." Zayn took hold of his hands.

Louis sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I need to go somewhere I'm sure I won't run into him, okay?"

"Look, Lou. I'm sure he didn't mean it..."

"If he didn't then why hasn't he called or texted to explain?" Louis asked. "I'm tired of thinking of reasons and excuses, Z. Let's just let it go."

Niall

Niall thought that before high school ended, Louis and Liam will finally get together but he underestimated the idiocy and stubbornness of his friends. He didn't even get why they didn't see it. He remembered having sleepovers with the two and least to say, the things people see in school was nothing compared to what they do behind closed doors.

"Isn't that Liam's shirt?" Zayn asked Louis when he came to the door to let them inside Liam's house.

Louis looked down at his outfit and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Zayn asked.

"They're comfortable." Louis told him, motioning for them to follow him upstairs. "Okay, Li's room is big enough for all of us. So no need to use the guest room." Louis pushed a door open and Liam just about closed the door of the closet. "They're here."

"Obviously." Liam's smiled fondly at his best friend.

Niall watched as Louis plopped down on Liam's bed. Liam was complaining about just finish fixing the damn covers. He looked around the room and there was only two foldable bunk beds set up. "There's only two bunks bed?" Niall looked at Liam.

"Louis was kind enough to volunteer to sleep on the carpet." Liam said, but he sounded like he was joking.

"You're going to make me sleep on the floor?" Louis pouted. "You’re a bad host!"

"Like Liam's ever going to make you sleep on the floor, Lou." A woman's voice said causing Niall and Zayn to visibly jump. the woman laughed. "Sorry I startled you. I'm Ruth, Liam's sister."

"Niall." Niall said as Zayn said. "Zayn."

"He's being mean!" Louis whined. "Ruth, can I bunk with you?"

"Of course, Louis but I think Liam would be lonely if you leave him alone in his bed." Ruth chuckled. "Alright boys, I just wanted to say hi." She turned to her brother and smirked. "No parties, alright? That includes you, Louis. No horsing around. Mum left money for take away. But you can cook if you want. Just don't burn the house down."

"That was an accident!" Louis pouted. "And it was just one time!" he called after her. "And Liam was able to put it out!"

Niall snickered. Liam was laughing but he went over to Louis, taking a seat next to him and pulled him closer. "She's just messing with you."

"I know." Louis leaning in to Liam. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They looked like a married couple but they were too young to be one and just too comfortable in being best friends for that matter. They insisted that Niall and Zayn just watch. Louis wanted to watch too but Liam told him that if he didn't help, he'll put lots and lots of carrots in the sauce if he didn't help. Louis mock glared at him and begrudgingly agreed.

 Louis was stirring the sauce while Liam guided him when Louis then decided that he wanted cookies. "Please? Please? Please?"

"You're going to help?" Liam asked.

Louis grinned, the one that promises mischief in his wake. "Of course."

Liam eyed him suspiciously but relents. "Yeah, let's finish this first." Liam says absently, moving away from Louis. He started pulling out ingredients and it was a bit sweet how Liam can't say no to Louis and how Louis was able to make Liam have fun without even trying. "Can you check the pasta Lou?" Liam asked.

"Yeah sure." Louis said, letting go of the wooden spoon. It sunk a little in the sauce, catching Louis attention. "Shit." He grabbed it without thinking, the hot sauce burning him a bit. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Liam was instantly by his side. "Let me see." Liam said when Louis tried to nudge him away, saying that he was fine. "Lou." Louis turned towards him. Liam took the spoon from him and sat him on one of the island seats. "Remind me to never let you cook." Liam says as he washed Louis hand.

"You say that every time but you keep making me help." Louis pouted. He dried his hand before Liam applied burn ointment on it. "You forgot to kiss it better." Louis laughed.

Liam rolled his eyes and kisses the nearest skin that didn't have ointment on it. He blushed a bit when he turned towards Niall and Zayn. “Umm… I’ll just finish this and Louis, set the table?”

"I'm injured." Louis showed him his burnt hand. Liam rolled his eyes and pointed to the cupboard. “Fine, fine.”

"Are you even going to talk to him?" Niall asks Liam. Zayn was trying to do damage control with Louis but it wasn't doing any good because the prat, Louis, decided to go back to New York 2 weeks earlier than expected.

Liam lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Niall. "I need to get my head together..."

"You haven't the past two weeks?" Niall asks.

"I called sleeping with him a mistake." Liam dropped his head on the pillow. "How am I supposed to explain that?"

"Tell him how you feel now that you're sober?" Niall suggested. "Please, both of you have been stupid for years...now that your feelings are out in the open, please don't tell me both of you will still be idiots about it."

"I took advantage of him whilst we were drunk."

"Oh Jesus, not this again." Niall muttered under his breath. "It's not taking advantage if he willingly slept with you, you idiot!"

"B-But."

"Both of you are idiots. But you a very bigger one than Louis." Niall rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting Zayn. And in case you didn't know, Louis is going back to New York the day after tomorrow. So you better hurry the hell up and get your shit together, Liam."

Niall sighed heavily before dropping on the seat opposite of Zayn's. "Have you called reinforcements?" Niall asked.

Zayn nods. "Have you talked to him?"

Niall sighs again. "God, they're both stubborn." Niall looks at the ceiling. "How about Lou?"

"He's starting to pack." Zayn starts tapping his phone on the table. "Stubborn fools. Jay asked me to call Liam so he could talk some sense into Louis. I told her it wouldn't help."

Niall huffs and stares at the coffee that the waitress placed infront of him. “You didn’t tell Jay did you?”

“She asked me what happened.” Zayn told him. “I can’t exactly lie to her.”

“We just have to wait?” Niall looks at Zayn who nods.

"Nothing to do but wait." Zayn sighs. "I hate waiting though."

Harry

Harry looked at his watch and waited as a car pulled up infront of him. "About time lads." He smirked as the familiar Blonde got out of the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry but Quiffy here took the long road to get here." Niall tilted his head to Zayn who was getting out of the Driver's sde.

"Trying to postpone the inevitable Zayn?" Harry smirked.

"Not any more than you Harry."

Harry's smirk grew bigger. Niall helped him load his bags in the trunk. "How big is the mess?"

"Not that big." Niall told him. "Our friends are just idiots."

"I figured." Harry sighs. He got in the back seat and waited for his hosts to get in as well. "Where's Louis?"

"He's sulking at a pub or at home." Zayn answers.

"Liam?"

"About the same but I'm sure he's at home, reading his text books." Niall turns in his seat. "What's our plan?"

"Have they talked since the second night?" Harry asks.

Both boys shake their heads and Harry sighs. "Alright, I remember Louis saying something about a playground they usually got to?"

"What do you plan on doing?" Zayn asks.

 "What do we plan on doing, you mean." Harry says. "Well, we're going to make them talk to each other."

“How sure are you that tis gonna work?" Zayn asked Harry who was currently trying to call Louis.

"Pretty sure now shut u-- Louis!" Harry looked up. "I'm in town for a few days and care to offer me your humb... Well, I changed my pla... No, I haven't been ta... Why would I lie?" Harry huffed. "Look, I'm in town for a few days...you're going back to New York the day after tomorrow? Zayn hasn't been texting me, you prat. Now can you just meet me at the park? I forgot where your bloody house is at. I swear, I haven't been talking to Zayn the past few..." He mouths the word minute...so he wasn't technically lying to Louis. There was another pause and Harry was grinning. "Of course, now I'll see you in 10 minutes? Brilliant." He shut his phone off and he looked at Niall. "Now get your bloody friend here."

Niall nods. It was easier to get Liam here. He was less suspecting. It took Niall at least 5 minutes to get a hold of Liam. "Bloody hell, Li. Are the only calls you answer on the first ring Louis'?" Niall snapped. Zayn and Harry tried not to laugh at that. "No, I'm not calling just because I want to be a prat. I need your help." Niall paused. "I'm at the park. You need the exercise. See you in a bit, Mate."

"That easy?" Harry asked, outraged. "You get Liam to agree easily and I've been accused of lying." Harry huffed again, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, now, let's get these lights ready."

"Hey Styles." Zayn said, helping him entwine the Christmas lights around the tree's trunk.

"Yeah?" Harry looks at him.

"Can I ask a question?" Zayn asks.

Harry gives him a funny look. "You just did." Harry smirks. Zayn rolls his eyes and Harry's smirk grows wider. "Go ahead."

"Why are you helping them?"

"Louis loves him, doesn't he?" Harry looks at them. Zayn reluctantly nods, not really seeing his point. "Liam loves him too, right?" Zayn nods again. "Louis' the happiest when he's with him. Liam is not easily forgiven of course for hurting Louis but...no matter what happens, even after a shitty day, a really and diabolically shitty day, Liam's the only one who can actually make Louis laugh, smile or talk about it."

Harry saw the incoming video call on Louis' laptop. He looked at the time and it was almost time for Louis and Liam's nightly skype session. He had no idea what the two talk about but they seem to enjoy it since they keep doing it. Louis made it clear to him that they were only best friends but really, who's going to believe that best friends text, call and skype each other every god damn day til wee hours in the morning? He picked up the call and just as expected, Liam was a bit startled to see him. "Hey Harry. Where's Louis?"

"He went out a few minutes ago. He seemed upset." Harry said, looking through Louis' computer.

"Oh, do you know what about?" Liam asked, he didn't look happy with the news... Well, who would?

Louis then burst through the door. Harry closed the windows except for the skype call. "Li?" Louis' eyes looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked when Louis came in to his line of sight. "What happened?"

Harry stood up from the chair to give way to Louis who was shaking his head. "I just missed you." Louis joked.

"You haven't missed me that much to result you to crying..." Liam started and Harry decided to give them a little privacy but he listened in for a bit. Louis didn't give in at first but after a few probing questions, Liam cracked Louis and the latter began telling his troubles. "I know you're listening, Harry. Can you hug Lou for me?" Liam yelled. Harry came into view and shot him a dirty look. Harry complied, hugging Louis tight. Liam thanked him and Harry left the pair again to finish their video call. Minutes later, Harry heard Louis' laughter and he knew it was because of Liam.

Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry

"Sentimental talk on my behalf, boys?" A very familiar voice  cut through the air, it sounded cross. They looked up and saw Louis frowning at them, with Liam standing beside him. Louis looked cross while Liam was looking a bit awkward just standing there.

"We really need to talk." Liam says in an almost inaudible whisper. Louis glared at him and he looked away. There's only been a handful of times that Louis has directed a glare in Liam's direction and its quite a sight to see. "After you take care of them." Liam says as he transferred his weight from one foot to the other.

Niall had the audacity to say 'whipped' under his breath that earned him a glare from the lad. "Okay, this is how it’s going to work." Louis said, taking a step forward towards the three. "All of you,  **ALL**  of you will not interfere in my relationships and that goes for Liam's as well, got it?" He flashed them a sarcastic grin before turning to Liam who was just standing awkwardly there. He looked like he was about to say something but he decided against it. Louis' turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Liam's eyes widened, surprised by Louis’ actions. "Louis..." He followed him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. Louis turned to face him and he was glaring at Liam, the glare that could actually tame a Tyrannosaurus Rex, okay maybe a Tiger but Liam didn't relent, looking at him with his puppy dog-eyes. "Let's talk."

Louis' eyebrow arched and rolled his eyes. "You're an arse. Do you know that?" Louis snatched his wrist away from Liam's grip. "You fucking walk out on me. You have the nerve to fucking text me that it was a mistake?! You don't call or text for weeks, not to even to apologise! And now, and now you want to fucking talk, Payne?!!" He shoved Liam, with a force that surprised the three guys with them.

"I know you're mad." Liam mutters. "It's kind of un---"

"Kind of, kind of Li?!!" Louis shoves him again.

"Alright, it's perfectly understandable." Liam says. "I'm an idiot."

Louis' eyes soften a bit but he crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes you are." Louis shakes his head and turns on his heel.

"Louis, come on." Liam sighs, following him again. "Please, Lou."

Louis frowned again and rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms. "I don't think there..." Louis shakes his head. "When we were at the pub, I was nervous because I was about to tell the guy that I've loved my whole life that I love him." Louis was looking at his feet. "Then he kissed me. You kissed me and you told me you loved me. I thought for once I made the good decision...a good move to say my feelings but when I woke up the morning after..."

"I..." Liam started to pull on his earlobe. "I... I'm sorry Lou."

"I already know it was a mistake, Li." Louis said, taking a step back.

Liam took a step forward and shook his head. "The mistake was sleeping with you whilst we were drunk. I should have explained it but I couldn't and I was really an idiot and I didn't know if you'd hear me out..." Liam said, taking another step forward when Louis didn't react. "I do love you," He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you so much, Louis. I want to be with you...I wanted the start of our relationship to be something more than a night at a pub..."

"We can't all have a romantic dinner and a lovely confession, Liam." Louis said quietly. "It hurt so much."

"I know and I'm really...really sorry, Lou." The pair seemed to have forgotten the presence of the three bystanders. "I'm really sorry."

Louis looked into his eyes and he seemed sceptical about Liam's words. Liam took his hands into his and kiss them. "I love you, Louis William Tomlinson. I love you very, very much."

Louis took a step closer and hugged him. Liam smiled softly and his shoulders relaxed. "Wanker." They heard Louis say. "Tosser, arse, Buzz."

"Hey. I thought we agreed I'm Woody." Liam laughed, leaning his forehead on Louis'.

"You have Buzz's haircut." Louis smirked. He leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was nothing like in the pub. It was sweet and slow. The three averted their gaze, finally feeling that they intruded on a private moment. "In case you didn't know, idiot. I love you too."

Liam rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"And you really are an idiot." Louis tells him when they broke apart again. "Our relationship didn't start at that pub. It started in Kindergarten. Remember, 'I'm Louis. We'll be best friends, okay?'? You have been mine ever since." Liam grins and kisses his forehead.

"Oh God. I thought we'd never reach this point." Zayn exclaims, bursting the couple's bubble. Niall and Harry glared at him. "What?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Z." Niall nudged his side hard.

Louis and Liam

Liam thrust up in to Louis, both of them coming undone in that moment. Although their first night was hazy, they could both say confidently that tonight was better than the first. Louis kissed him and whispered the three little words that makes Liam giddy and undeniably, unbelievably happy. "I love you too." Liam whispered back.

Louis plopped down next to him, Liam reached for a cloth on the floor and wiped them clean with it. "You'll be here when I wake up?" Louis asks quietly.

"Nope." Liam shakes his head. Louis drew patterns on his chest. "I'll be downstairs, making your tea and getting an earful from your mum and your sisters."

Louis smiles, burying his head in Liam's chest. He wrapped his arms around Liam. “You were a prat.”

“I know.” Liam told him. “Now, sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Louis looks up at him.

“Promise.” Liam smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’.


End file.
